


To Be Adorned

by Bexless



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Brad piercing kink, because ADAM GOT HIS NIPPLES PIERCED, Y'ALL, FOR REALSIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Adorned

**Author's Note:**

> He has since taken the piercings out, but this story is made up so that doesn't matter! \o/
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you to Wax, MrsRonWeasley and Chiromancy!

Adam calls Brad, and when Brad picks up Adam says, "I got my nipples pierced," instead of hello.

"Oh my God," Brad says gleefully. "For real, you did it? Did it hurt?"

"Yeah," Adam says, resting one hand gingerly over his chest. "But you know, that's part of it. It was a total rush."

"Oh my God," Brad says again. "Did it get you off?"

Adam wrinkles his nose, considering. "No," he decides eventually. "But it wasn't un-sexy, if that makes sense? I mean, I didn't get hard or anything, but I keep thinking about it."

Brad makes a thoughtful noise. "I was gonna ask how it feels to play with them, but I guess you can't yet."

"Not for _ever_ ," Adam says mournfully. Brad laughs, because he is a totally unsympathetic asshole. Adam says, "I think they said I can touch after two weeks? But I think I want to wait until they're mostly healed."

"You don't need Perez posting pictures of you being wheeled out of the Infected Nipple Unit," Brad agrees.

"There should be a Nipple Unit," Adam says dreamily. "I would find a reason to go every day."

"You always did believe in Kiss and Make It Better."

"Hell yeah."

Brad laughs. "So why now? What made you take the plunge? Or the pierce, I should say."

Adam shrugs. "It seemed like as good a time as any, tour tends to be kind of sex-light for me anyway."

"Yeah, you're a little backwards that way," Brad says fondly. "Do you have to tape 'em up on stage?"

"Oh yeah," says Adam, grinning. "Sutan gets to make tits for me out of gauze and tape every night."

"Hot."

"You know it."

Brad laughs. "Send me a picture as soon as they aren't gross, okay?"

"They're not _gross_ ," Adam says, petting them as gently as he can through his shirt. "They're just tender. And hard, by the way, like, all the time."

Brad makes a noise Adam can't really classify. "Send me a picture," he says again, and then they move on to other things.

*

Adam does take a picture for Brad, one night a few weeks later after he's done bathing his nipples in salt water, which is totally the un-sexiest thing he's ever done, but nobody has to see it. He tries, anyway, but it's remarkably difficult to photograph one's own nipples, it turns out, especially when the stupid iPhone camera makes it impossible to take your own picture unless you're equipped with x-ray vision.

He dithers around taking failed pictures of his elbow and his chin with the aid of a mirror for a while, and then inevitably Tommy pops up in the doorway and wants to know what he's doing.

"Help me," Adam says impatiently, thrusting the phone at him.

Tommy takes it, and clicks away a few times while Adam poses. "You better delete these once you're done," Tommy says thoughtfully. "What if you get hacked again?"

Adam waves his hand. "Everybody's seen everything anyway. At this point privacy is like a nice dream I had one time."

He inspects the pictures Tommy took and scrolls through, deciding which one to send to Brad. He looks up and sees Tommy staring at his chest.

"What?" Adam says. "You've seen them before."

"I've seen lots of people's," says Tommy. He shrugs one shoulder. "I don’t know, I was just..."

Adam raises his eyebrow. "Just?"

Tommy laughs, coloring slightly. "Yeah, just." He bites his lip, looking a little shy for perhaps the first time since Adam's known him. "Have you tried 'em out yet?"

"Not really," says Adam, looking down at them. "I thought about it last night, you know, but it's not like I _need_ to play with them to get off. My dick works just fine."

"I bet," says Tommy, all flirty-like.

Adam bats his eyelashes. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to take 'em for a test-drive. You can co-pilot."

Tommy laughs, but he doesn't say _no_ , or _ew_ , or _as if_. Adam really loves Tommy.

"I think I'm going to send this one," he says, holding his phone out for inspection just as Neil walks by carrying ten thousand boxes.

"Send what?" says Neil, dumping the boxes and grabbing Adam's phone off him. He is a terrible roadie.

"You're a terrible roadie," Adam tells him.

Neil waves him off. He looks at the picture and immediately rolls his eyes. "Who wants a picture of your nipples?"

"At last count?" says Tommy, lounging elegantly in the doorway. "More or less everybody."

"You're pretty," Adam tells him. Tommy blows him a kiss. Adam says to Neil, "It's for Brad."

"Let me send it," Neil says, already tapping away on Adam's phone. "Knowing you it'll end up on Twitter. Or the front page of the New York Post."

"The New York Post doesn't care about my nipples," Adam says, but he lets Neil send the message anyway, because Twitter does care, he's pretty sure.

Brad doesn't respond to the message. He does send a public tweet, though, one that just says _Twinkle twinkle ;)_. Adam grins at his phone and won't tell anybody why.

*

A little while after that, Adam reaches the end of his patience. Yeah, playing with his nipples while he jacks off isn't exactly necessary but it is awesome, and he misses it. They don't hurt to touch anymore and it's not like he's into rough play anyway, so he decides to go for it.

The first gentle stroke of his fingertip doesn't feel that different; super nice, but not different from before. But as soon as Adam presses down a little over the bar, his dick jumps in his hand and he goes, "Oh, shit!" out loud, without really meaning to.

He lets go of his dick so he can play with both nipples at the same time. Rough pulling is out, but he didn't like that before anyway, and everything else is _so much better_. Adam has the time of his life, pinching and rolling and stroking until he's squirming desperately on the sheets and has to put his hand back on his dick or he will actually _die_. Nipples – Adam's own, other boys', whatever – have always been a hot line to Adam's cock, but this is like turning it up to a million, and it only takes few good strokes of his hand before he comes all over himself and flops back against the sheets, delighted.

He sends Brad a text afterwards that says _re: nipples, yes yes YES! lol :)_.

 _Mazel tov!_ , Brad sends back.

 _Wish I had three hands though!!!_ Adam replies.

Brad calls him a few minutes later, but Adam's in the shower, and misses it.

*

Five hundred and seventy-three years later, Adam comes home from tour. He sleeps for a week while his Mom does house-stuff around him and occasionally brings him food, then emerges from his bedroom feeling refreshed and ready to get seriously laid.

"I need to have sex," he announces when Brad picks up his phone. "Let's go out! Alisan's having a party, isn't she?"

"Sure thing, Peaches, but I'm coming over to your place to get ready," is all Brad says.

Brad brings over a sparkly belt he found at a vintage fair and thought Adam would like, which is nice, and he gives Adam a long cuddle and a big kiss hello, which is even nicer. They break out the booze and the Madonna and retreat to Adam's bedroom to get dressed.

"So oh my God," says Brad, when Adam is holding up two shirts for his inspection, "I haven't even seen your new bedazzlement in person."

"Oh!" says Adam, and drops the shirts so Brad can get at his chest.

Brad slinks over, martini glass in one hand and the other on his hip. "I liked the picture," he says thoughtfully, "but I think I like this better. You're not headless, for starters."

"Neil was worried the picture might end up in the wrong hands," says Adam, grinning. "What do you think?"

Brad takes a sip from his glass, eyes moving critically over Adam's skin. Adam feels extremely shirtless. Obviously he _is_ shirtless, but it's different when someone's really looking at you. Brad doesn't say anything, and now Adam feels shirtless and _nervous_ , which is a horrible combination. And then Brad just says, "Nice."

"Nice?" Adam says incredulously. "I have metal bars through my nipples!"

"And they look nice," says Brad, unperturbed. "I'm sure you've already had plenty of boys ooh-ing and aah-ing over them."

"Not really," says Adam mournfully. "Only Tommy, and he doesn't count."

Brad makes a sympathetic face. "Still straight?"

"Yeah."

"God damn him."

"Right?" Adam gestures at his nipples. "But seriously though, Brad, come on."

"Seriously?" Brad eyes him over the top of his glass. He looks around the room, moving his shoulders the way he does when he's getting ready to say something. Adam braces himself, and Brad comes out with, "Honestly, they're kind of upsetting."

"Upsetting?" Adam looks down at himself in dismay. "Oh my God, are they horrible?"

"Oh please, like you don't know you're the hottest thing in town." Brad drains the rest of his drink and crosses back over to the bed so he can set the glass down on the nightstand. He folds his arms, which he only ever does when he feels uncomfortable. He says, "It's just really new, that's all."

"Well...yeah," Adam says, frowning in confusion. "Nobody's born with piercings."

Brad rolls his eyes. "No," he says impatiently, and then hesitates before blurting out in a rush, "Next time you hook up, you know, you'll have those, and you didn't have them before."

"What," Adam says blankly, but then he gives it a minute, and Brad's sentence more or less untangles itself in his head. "Okay," Adam says slowly. "So what you're saying is, I'm only allowed to have sex with other people if it's the kind of sex I had with you?"

Brad won't meet his eyes. "I'm not trying to start a fight with you," he says quietly. He starts packing up his make-up bag, the contents of which are strewn across Adam's bed.

"Wait – no, why are you packing up?" Adam runs over and tries to wrestle Brad's mascara out of his hands. "Come on, don't - just talk to me."

"It's just that you always said you were gonna get them done, you know, when we were together, and then we broke up before – and now you're," Brad makes some gesture Adam doesn't understand, "and it's just different. I'm not used to – I'm used to knowing stuff about you other people don't, I guess."

Adam doesn't let go of Brad's hand. He chews his lip for a minute, watching Brad's eyelashes on his cheeks, the embarrassed flush on his skin. He says, "As if I ever have sex with other people like the sex I had with you."

He kind of means it as a joke, a tease, but it totally doesn't come out that way, which is annoying because the one thing Adam is usually in perfect control of is his voice. Brad doesn't look up, but he doesn't pull away, he just stays perfectly still, like he's waiting.

Fuck it. Adam says, "As if it even comes close." Brad makes some kind of noise, knotting his hands in front of his chest. Adam's stomach does a horrible anxious somersault thing and he says, "What, Brad, do you just want to be first to try them out? Is that all it is?"

"I don't know, _Adam_ , do you just want to ruin our friendship?" Brad shoots back. "Is _that_ all it is?"

"Fine," says Adam, turning away before he can fuck up even worse, but Brad grabs his wrist and pulls him back. "What?"

"God, shut _up_ ," says Brad, and leans up to kiss him.

Adam thinks about saying no for about half a second, by which point he's already fallen back against the wall and brought Brad with him; Adam's body is pretty good at doing the right thing for him, most of the time. Adam should be nicer to it, maybe; he can start by kissing Brad back harder and sliding his hands down to wrap around Brad's hips.

Brad's hands clutch in Adam's hair for a moment, then at his shoulders. Then he slides both palms down smoothly over Adam's chest, and pinches both of his nipples at the same time, and Adam _loses his mind_.

"Fuck, fuck _fuck_ ," he hisses, letting his head thunk back against the wall so he can arch forward into Brad's touch. "Oh, God. Oh my God."

"Yeah?" Brad looks fascinated, stroking in little circles with the tips of his fingers. "It's that good?"

"Mmm- _mmph_ ," Adam manages, writhing in place against the wall. He's hard already, ready to go like a fucking teenager, but Brad keeps his distance, catches Adam's nipples between his fingers and thumbs and rolls them, laughing softly when Adam moans and slams his fist into the wall.

"All right," he says, and ducks down to suck Adam's left nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck, Christ!" Adam grits out, both hands coming up to hold Brad's head in place. Brad's doing - _something_ , curling his tongue around the bar and flicking it gently back and forth, soft suction over the whole nipple from his hot, wet mouth, and Adam couldn't do this for himself so he didn't _know_.

"Don't stop," he begs, and shoves his chest forward shamelessly when Brad starts to work on the other nipple at the same time, with his fingers. Adam whimpers and squirms around, trying to get Brad closer so Adam has something to press his dick against, but Brad's having none of it, and when Adam tries to reach down to help himself out Brad actually _stops_ and gives him a _look_.

"The bed is _right there_ ," Adam tries, but Brad just puts his mouth back where it was and sucks harder, moaning now against Adam's skin. Every pull makes Adam's dick throb, every tug of Brad's fingers sends sweet shocks through him like electric wires, until his hips are jerking forward without his permission and he's clinging to Brad helplessly and he can feel himself, stiff and wet and aching inside his pants. "Oh, God, Brad, _please_."

Brad pulls off gasping; he looks wrecked, like he was the one getting taken to pieces. "Can you come like this?" he says breathlessly, his eyes glued to Adam's chest. "I know you could always get close before, but this is...really something."

Adam laughs, and then halfway through gives in to groaning instead because Brad is still stroking with his fingertips, catching on the wet skin. "I don't know," he says, rolling his head against the wall. "Wanna give it a shot?"

"Uh, _yeah_ ," says Brad, and lets Adam get on the bed, finally. He even undoes Adam's pants and slides them off along with his underwear, but he still won't take his own clothes off, or actually touch Adam's cock.

He does talk to it, though. "Hello, stranger," he – coos, it's totally cooing. Brad is cooing at Adam's cock.

"You're cooing at my cock," Adam points out.

"Well, it's a very nice cock," Brad says indulgently, crawling up Adam's body. "I think it deserves for people to be nice to it."

"I really agree," says Adam, tipping his chin up for the kiss he thinks is coming – but it doesn't, Brad lowers his lips back to Adam's nipples again. "Yeah," Adam moans, wrapping his hand over the back of Brad's neck.

Brad switches his attentions evenly between Adam's nipples; mouth on one, fingers on the other, then a trade. He pulls Adam's hand down between Adam's own thighs and cups it underneath his dick, encourages him to play with his balls. Adam keeps his other hand on Brad because if he doesn't, he's going to go for his cock and it's all going to be over in two seconds flat.

Brad's free hand is busy too; he's trailing his fingernails up and down Adam's sides, across his belly, over the sensitive skin on his inner thighs. It's got Adam squirming like crazy, wriggling whenever Brad touches him, bucking his hips when he squeezes his balls, and all the time arching up towards Brad's mouth until he's all the way off the bed with his weight on his shoulders.

He doesn't even _know_ what the noises he's making are supposed to be – they started out as moans, probably, but they're coming out as broken gurgling sounds which might be embarrassing if he wasn't too busy being caught right on the bleeding edge of orgasm, so close, so close he can feel the shocks going through him, feel his body cramp up in sweet anticipation but he's _stuck_ , he can't get over the edge and his balls are throbbing and he can feel the urgent pulse of blood in his dick and he's pretty sure he's starting to go blind.

"Brad, let me touch it," he begs eventually, when Brad shows no signs of reaching mercy on his own. "Touch it, Brad, please, _Brad_ I need to come, I can't I can't-"

"I know, baby," Brad murmurs, easy, like Adam isn't _dying_ right in front of him, and he shifts up so his mouth isn't on Adam's nipple any more, which is even _worse_ , except he latches on to Adam's neck instead, sucks right over the sweet spot under Adam's ear and bites down, right at the moment his hand wraps firmly around Adam's cock.

He doesn't stroke – he doesn't have to, just squeezes firmly, once, and pinches Adam's nipple at the same time and it all joins up, a complete circuit at last and this bolt of pleasure goes all the way through Adam's body and his feet kick out, heels stuttering against the bedspread as he cries out and comes so hard he almost blacks out.

Almost. He certainly gets lost in his own pleasure for a while, collapses against the pillows and wallows blissfully in the aftershocks with his eyes closed, panting. He feels Brad shift next to him and cracks an eyelid open just enough to see Brad lifting up onto his hip, fingers scrambling to unfasten his pants.

"I'll – here," Adam slurs, and swipes his hand through the come on his own stomach before shoving his hand into Brad's pants.

Brad goes, "Fuck!" and bucks into it, eyes locked on Adam's face. "I forgot you can get like that," he says between breaths. "That you can be – because you're always so – fuck, _Adam_."

"Yeah, yeah," Adam breathes, encouraging. His hands still know Brad just as well as they always did, and it doesn't take long for Brad to moan out, hurt-sounding, and come with his face pressed to Adam's shoulder.

After a minute he reaches over to Adam's nightstand, pauses, says, "Do you still…" and Adam nods, mumbles something about the drawer. Brad comes back with wet wipes, uses them to clean them both off. After, Adam slings his arm around Brad's waist and snuggles down with his head pillowed on Brad's narrow chest.

"Well, then," says Brad. His fingers feel a little anxious in Adam's hair.

Adam sighs. He supposes there's a whole series of conversations they have to have now. He should probably say something to get it rolling. He doesn't want to. He's all heavy and happy with pleasure still zipping through his veins; he's got a bitemark he can feel throbbing on his neck to match the ache in his nipples, and a beautiful boy in his bed.

He says, "Come to the party with me."

"I thought I was going anyway," Brad says lightly.

"Come _with_ me," Adam says, squeezing Brad a little bit. He twists around to peer up at Brad's face. "You know what I mean."

"I," Brad starts, and then seems to think better of it. He shakes his head and laughs at some private joke. His smile is rueful, but not resigned. "Okay."

"Good," says Adam, putting his head back down. "And the one on Thursday too."

"Okay."

"And the others. Come – come to all the parties with me."

"Okay, Adam," Brad says in his best voice, the sleepy-smiley one, Adam's favorite, the one he uses when everything is as it should be. His fingers scratch at the back of Adam's neck in exactly the right way. Perfect.

*

At the party, Adam is showing off his nipples to Lee when he feels Brad sidle up next to him.

"So are they as good as everyone says?" Lee is asking. "You know, for sex?"

"Oh, honey, you wouldn't _believe_ ," Brad says, curling himself in against Adam's side, fingers tucking in under his belt.

Adam looks down at him, one eyebrow raised. Brad beams. Adam laughs, and raises his glass to Lee in a toast.

"It's good to be home," he says.


End file.
